


From Red to White

by theshyscorpion



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Color Fic, M/M, Third Person POV, Vince's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Vince's interpretations of color, as he thinks about the past.





	From Red to White

**Author's Note:**

> As a writing exercise, I decided to rework an idea I used ages ago, to write a story on FF.net called Castiel's Colors. I don't know if this is any better, but I enjoyed writing it.

Red was adrenaline and racing and Dom's old car. Red was going fast, and saying to hell with the consequences. Red was pulse-pounding excitement, pure joy. Red was the clash of lips and teeth, thrown up against a wall or on the hood of a car or in his bed. Red was the taste of copper in his mouth from a fight he'd been drunk and cocky enough to start. Red was wild and free.

Orange was the fading sunset over Race Wars. Orange was Brian's new Supra, the ten-second car, the one they'd all fixed up in the garage. Orange was endings, and pauses, just after contentment and just before everything fell apart. Orange was anticipation and just a touch of nerves. 

Yellow was new beginnings. Yellow was sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. Yellow was the tousled hair on the pillow beside him, the morning light turning it gold. Yellow was a chaste peck being pressed to his lips before breakfast. Yellow was a bright and newfound happiness. 

Green was calm, and the foliage outside the new house. Green was the palm trees of Miami and then the Dominican. Green was finding a new routine. Green was a hand in his as they walked to the neon car of the same color, before they slid inside. Green was kisses before races and before going to work. Green was contentment. 

Blue was security. Blue was the ocean, never far from where they were. Blue was strong and steady like the waves on the beach. Blue was Brian's eyes, lighting up impossibly bright just after a kiss. Blue was love. 

Purple was the bruises painted across his skin after a fight, the ones he didn't mind on himself but hated on Brian. Purple was sitting on the couch across from Brian while the blond held an ice pack to his eye. Purple was words of concern and gentle contact, the way Brian touched him like he was afraid of accidentally hurting him. 

Brown was soft comfort and warmth. Brown was his hair, just barely long enough for Brian to rake his hands through it. Brown was Brian curled into his side as the last remnants of sun tried to peek through their dark curtains, bathing the room in a dim, chocolate light. Brown was oil and engine grease staining his hands, painting Brian's skin in a tell-tale way after they snuck away from the garage for a moment to themselves. 

Black was finality, in many ways. Black was the suit he wore to dinner the night he proposed to Brian. Black was also the suit he wore to the funeral when they thought Brian was dead. Black was his despair, the attempts to drink to forget only to have Dom swat the bottles out of his hand and yell that it wasn't what Brian would want. Black was darkness creeping over him, threatening to pull him under.

White was the best feeling in his Vince's life. White was the dress shirt Brian wore on their wedding day, the one Vince relished in unbuttoning and taking off of him. White was their first kiss, way back when. White was seeing Brian for the first time after thinking he was dead. White was enveloping him in his arms, holding him tight because deep down, he was afraid he'd lose him. White was knowing Brian was finally his again, and vowing to himself that he'd always be at Brian's side, from this day forward.


End file.
